


Sailor Mom

by Masterweaver



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: Luna has had a rough few centuries, but she's just found Sailor Moon reincarnated! And right when the Dark Kingdom started attacking too, which is just the perfect timing. So she gets ready to explain things and set her young charge down the path to being a hero......but she jumped through the wrong window and got caught by the girl's mother. And she's not going to let her girl go out to fight monsters--she'll do anything to keep her daughter safe.Up to and including convincing a cat to let her wear a fuku.





	Sailor Mom

**Masterweaver Presents**

**A Fanwork Derived From The Works Of Naoko Takeuchi**

##  **Sailor Mom**

* * *

Luna was having a bad day. This was not an uncommon experience for her.

To be entirely fair, wandering a planet for ten thousand orbits (give or take a few hundred, she’d only really started counting again when the space race began) would give any creature enough experience that ‘bad days’ could be considered commonplace. She’d even picked up a system of Bad Day rating, a basic ten-point scale. A one-point day, rare as it was, was perfect–she still had fond memories of her time in Egypt. A ten-point day was rarer still, usually only found in warzones. Only twice had she ever needed more than ten points…

This day, really, was about a four. Enough to complain about, but not enough to make a fuss over. It had started badly enough, with the children tormenting for their own amusement before she had been rescued by some blonde teenager. But not just any blonde teenager–even as she’d pulled the bandage from the feline’s forehead, Luna had been astonished to sense True Power in her. This was one of the lost Sailor Senshi, protectors of the system, reborn into the modern age–and not a moment too soon! She had just about been ready to introduce herself and then the teenager had run off in a rush to get to school.

Leaving Luna to run after her, through the crowded city of Tokyo. Problematic enough for a human, and doubly so for a refined feline.

That had rather set the tone for the day. She’d arrived at the teenager’s school, only to find herself barred as a wild animal (honestly!). She had managed to catch the girl’s name by overhearing a conversation with her friends–and had even managed to figure out her home address through a quick check of the school records. It was actually something of a relief that humans had finally regained some computational skill–nothing like the Solar Network of the Silver Millennium, but at least she didn’t have to work her paws through sheaves of paperwork. She had hoped to follow Usagi to her home and talk to her there, but the girl had traipsed off with her friend for some teenage bonding thing after school. So she’d decided to head to the girl’s house on her own.

It took three busses before one of the drivers let her on–chivalry wasn’t dead, but it was very clearly hospitalized. And, it turned out, the girl was already home by the time she arrived, so Luna couldn’t just corner her and convince her to have a quick chat in private. No, she was going to have to confront the reborn Senshi in her own room, as soon as she headed up there, and explain her duty as protector of a lost princess. Yes, upend everything she knew and thrust her into a dangerous position, that could only go well…

Luna looked herself over and sighed. “Well, if I’m doing this, I might as well be ready.” With a twirl of her magic, a golden brooch appeared in her paws; she ran a pad reverently over the four colored gems and the moon sigil emblazoned on the center. “It’s time to wake her up.”

She put the brooch around her neck, took a breath, and aimed for an open window. With the elegance of ten thousand or so years of feline mastery, she launched herself forward into a darkened bedroom.

“Tsukino Usagi, my name is Luna. I have been looking for you for a very long…”

Standing in the room was not a teenager with blonde ponytails, but a woman with wavy blue locks. One who was looking directly at her.

“…Nya?” Luna tried, putting on an innocent expression.

“I thought nekomata were supposed to have split tails–wait.” The woman narrowed her eyes. “What does a nekomata want with my daughter?”

Luna backed toward the window. “Nyaaaaaaaa…” All she had to do was step outside and–

With more speed then she should have been capable of, the woman lunged forward and snapped the window shut. “No. We are going to talk about this before anything else happens.”

In the privacy of her own head, Luna upgraded the day from a four to a six. She considered the irate housewife before her, weighing her options. Simply bolting was right out–even if she could get to Usagi before this woman had any say, she couldn’t avoid her forever–not while training the Senshi herself. She might be able to make up some sort of story, but the woman would doublecheck with her daughter and… well, she couldn’t afford to get kicked out.

“You’re hallucinating.”

The woman frowned. “No hallucination would ever say that.”

“Well I’m a hallucination and I’m saying it.”

“The whole point of hallucinations is that they are false things that seem real. A false thing declaring itself to be false cannot be a hallucination.”

“That’s…” Luna shook her head. “That’s really not how it works. When the brain is chemically imbalanced it will misinterpret senses in some way… and, that means, you are seeing a talking cat because of some sort of stress in your life,” she continued. “Maybe you’re overworked, or you feel neglected or–or you’re worried about your daughter–”

“Yes, I am worried about my daughter,” the woman agreed.

“There, you see?”

“I’m worried because a nekomata wants to do something with her and is trying to convince me not to worry by poorly pretending to be fake.”

Luna dragged a paw down her face. “Alright, fine. I’m on a very important mission of cosmic significance and it involves giving Tsukino Usagi this fancy piece of jewelry. So if you don’t mind–”

“Why?”

“Because… wait, why _what_, exactly?”

“Why is giving Usagi a piece of glittering jewelry cosmically significant?”

“This is the Transformation Brooch, it can… transform her.” Luna took in the woman’s flat stare. “Alright, it doesn’t translate well into Nihongo, the original title had much more subtle overtones–the point is that she is the guardian chosen of the moon, and she is needed.”

“Needed for what?”

Luna’s whiskers twitched as she glanced toward a corner of the room. “Well. Um. You know what, you really shouldn’t be bothered over that. I’ll just–”

She lunged for the bedroom door desperately–but the woman flung herself across the room, slamming it shut just in time for her muzzle to smack into it. Before Luna could quite regain her senses she was picked up by the scruff of her shoulders, the brooch torn from her paws and held in the woman’s other hand.

“Let me go! By Mare Serenitatis, I swear–”

“You know my son was bitten by a cat when he was six,” the woman said coldly. “And now another one is trying to sneak behind my back to rope my daughter into something that she is refusing to tell me about. You really aren’t endearing me to your species.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m from Mau, I’m not an ordinary earth cat,” Luna growled. “Secondly, _that_ is an ancient magical artifact from the Moon Kingdom, meant for the reborn Sailor Moon!”

“Sailor Moon? Wait, are you trying to make my little girl into another Sailor V?”

“I’m not _trying_ to, she’s already been reborn and needs to be awoken.”

“…no.”

“What?”

“Sailor V fights strange monstrous beings with skill and poise. Usagi is klutzy, failing at school, and she’s just at the age where things are going to change for her. She doesn’t need the additional stress of risking her life in a miniskirt, and _I_ don’t need the stress of knowing my little girl is in danger all the time!”

“But she’s Sailor Moon!” Luna protested.

“Not yet, she isn’t.” The woman held up the brooch. “Not without this!”

Luna grimaced. “And what, are you going to keep it for yourself?”

“Well, why not?”

“Why not? The enemy that Sailor V’s been fighting is getting more proactive! We need a Sailor Moon, and you aren’t her!”

“I could be!”

“What? No! The Transformation Brooch calls upon the power that incarnated within Sailor Moon, and that power is in your daughter!”

“And I carried her in my womb for three hundred days! If she _does_ have this power you’re looking for, it ought to have affected me as well, which means I can use this thing.”

“You don’t know that!” Luna protested.

“Look, you want a Sailor Moon, and I want to keep my daughter safe so she can get better at school and live a happy life. And when you think about it, I really am the better option; my responsibilities as a homemaker are on a flexible schedule, unlike Usagi’s schooling. If I’m wrong, I can’t use this thing and we’ll have to come up with another solution. If I’m right, then Usagi gets to live her life in peace, you get your new Sailor, and everyone is happy.”

The feline took a few moments to contemplate that, trying to find a flaw in the argument. For all her efforts, she couldn’t quite articulate the gnawing worry in the back of her mind. And, forced to consider it in the hands of this woman… the point was valid…

“…fine. Put it on, and say Moon Prism Power Makeup. And if this doesn’t work–”

“It will.” The woman dropped her on the bed, snapping the brooch around her neck. “Moon Prism Power… Makeup!”

For a moment, she stood still…

…and then the brooch began to glow. Tendrils of mystic power wrapped around the woman's form, clinging tightly to her limbs and enveloping her core. Cloth rippled and phased, replaced by white weave that bound itself to hand and foot and form. Red crawled up her legs to the knee and encircled her elbows; blue flowed round her neck like a cape and from her waist in a small pleated skirt. A large scarlet ribbon adorned the small of her back, and another wound itself as a bow upon her chest; a small choker wrapped around her neck, a pair of red circles grew in her hair, and a golden tiara formed upon her brow. At last the light faded to near-nothingness, though a small gleam played across her skin even now, distorting many small details and making her almost unrecognizable.

Luna tilted her head. "Huh. I honestly didn't think that would work."

"Yes, well, I--I knew," the woman said, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I have gloves now. That's nice."

"Mmm. Well, you're Sailor Moon now, I suppose." Luna cleared her throat. "And I would like to formally apologize for my actions upon entering your home. Attempting to dismiss your concerns was--"

"Oh god, I'm going to have to fight monsters now, aren't I?"

Luna managed to quirk an eyebrow. "Technically, they're called Youma. Did you not realize this?"

"No, I realized, I just--"

"Or would you rather I go fetch your daughter?"

That got her a glare. "Don't you even think about it."

Luna stretched languidly. "Well, I'll admit it was something of an emergency decision. But you've provided a much more suitable argument. Now then, the Senshi form comes with--"

The woman suddenly peered into the distance. "Is that Naru?"

"Ah, yes, part of the Sailor Moon equipment are the sonic enhancers. Of course, they only work when the moon is full because of--"

"She's calling for help! I--" The woman looked down at her gloves. "I'm not going to stand by while my daughter's friend is in danger!"

She rushed for the door, down the stairs, and out of the house before Luna could react.

"...On the job training it is, then." The feline hopped off the bed and rushed after her. "I bet Artemis never had to deal with this..."


End file.
